


Ready, Set, Date!

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Dating, Falling In Love, M/M, School, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: After Keith’s friend Pico loans him a dating simulator video game, the last thing he expects is to get sucked into the console and become forced to woo the pretty boy at the school, otherwise known as “Senpai”, so he can escape. He also doesn’t expect these complicated feelings that this boy is giving him.
Relationships: Keith(Boyfriend)/Senpai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so at first I started shipping this as a crackship but then I started liking it unironically so I started writing this. I'll try to update once or twice a month but I don't have a consistent uploading schedule so yeah. Enjoy!

“You really want me to play this dating sim?”   
“Just do it dude! It’s a lot better than you would think!” Pico exclaimed.

Keith sighed as he reluctantly accepted the case to the video game.

He had never really been a fan of dating simulators.

He much preferred shooter games.

But, his friend Pico seemed to be obsessed with it, so how bad could it be?   
All he had to do was play a little so he could tell Pico that he had played it and that would be that.

End of story.

Little did he know, he couldn’t have been more wrong.


	2. Into The Cyberworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith puts on the video game, but gets taken somewhere unexpected and comes face to face with the dating sim dream boy, "Senpai".

Keith sat down in front of his TV and took the video game out of his backpack.

Bright pink lettering across the front of the case read, “READY, SET, DATE!”

Behind the lettering was a school with cherry blossoms surrounding it and the back of a boy with a blue button up shirt and blonde hair with a brown bag slung over his shoulder.

God, it looked so cringey.

Reluctantly, he took out the game and slid it into his game system. 

The TV clicked on as he grabbed his controller and scooched back.

Music began to pipe out of the TV as the title screen came up.

The music was actually kind of nice.

If he had to put it into words, it was like, “cutesy, high-pitched, EDM”.

The same lettering that was on the case appeared on the screen.

He clicked on the new game file and entered his name before clicking start.

Suddenly, the screen went black.

_ “Did it crash?”  _ Keith though.

Suddenly, the controler began to feel tingly in his hands.

He tried to put it down, but his body was paralzyed.

He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him, and then everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, he saw a bunch of people standing over him.

His head felt fuzzy and his body felt tingly.

Had he fainted?

Slowly, his ears began to hear the hushed whispers around him

“Isn’t he the new kid?”   
“I heard he just transferred here.”   
“Is he ok?”

Keith willed himself to sit up and came face to face with someone.

“Hello there stranger!”   
“AAH!” The blue haired boy screamed as he quickly scooched backward away from the person in front of him.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Keith studied the boy in front of him.

He had a blue button up shirt and blonde hair with a brown bag slung over his shoulder.

Wait.

No.

No no no.

That couldn’t be right.

_ Behind the lettering was a school with cherry blossoms surrounding it and the back of a boy with a blue button up shirt and blonde hair with a brown bag slung over his shoulder. _

No no no no no.

He was dreaming.

He had to be.

Keith looked around him.

_ A school with cherry blossoms surrounding it. _

Oh god.

He couldn’t actually be… in the video game?

He was panicking.

How did this happen?   
“Are you ok? I found you passed out in the courtyard and I was worried. You’re the new transfer student right? I’m Senpai.”   
The blonde, whose name was Senpai, stuck out his hand so Keith could shake it.

His hand shaking, Keith slowly reached out his hand and shook the boy’s hand.

It felt so… human.

It felt like real life.

“Are you alright? You’re shaking.”   
“Oh… I-I’m… fine?”

“I don’t know if I really believe you.”   
Keith took a deep breath.

He had to maintain his composure.

He had to find out what was going on.

“I’m Keith and I’m ok.”


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai takes Keith around the school and he learns about the legend of the cherry tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy about the positive response I've been getting on this fanfiction and I'm excited to continue working on it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to keep putting out about 2 updates per month!

“Keith huh?”   
“He’s kind of cute!”   
“Not as cute as our Senpai!”   
The whispers of the girls around Keith made him uncomfortable.

Senpai got to his feet and extended his hand out to Keith.

“Come on, we don’t have all day now! I’ll show you around.”

Reluctantly, Keith accepted the hand and he was led away from the crowd.

“Sorry about them, they can be a bit rowdy sometimes,” Senpai whispered.

“Oh, it’s ok.”   
Senpai continued to lead Keith around the school, pointing out all the classrooms and clubrooms.

The school was huge.

It had two stories and a room, plus plenty of space on campus that included a pool, a massive track field, a garden, and a giant cherry blossom tree.

As they were walking around outside, it was the tree that really caught his attention. 

He didn’t know why, but somehow, it felt special.

“What’s that?” Keith spoke up, pointing at the tree.

Senpai followed his gaze.

“A tree?” He laughed.

Keith sighed.

“No, like, does it have an importance? It feels special.”

The blonde grinned in excitement as he dropped Keith’s hand and walked a few paces forward before whirling back to face him.

That was the first time he had let go of his hand since the start of the tour.

Keith found it strange, but it was a dating simulator.

“Ah Keith, let me tell you the legend of the cherry tree of Kowaku High.”

_ The legend of the tree has been around since anyone here can remember _

_ All of the staff and students can recite it word for word _

_ It all started many years ago, when a girl confessed to a boy under that tree _

_ Ever since then, that tree has had a special luck _

_ Whenever someone wants to confess, they ask to meet under the tree _

_ Legend says that if you confess there, then you’ll find your one true love _

“Isn’t it magical?” Senpai said dreamly.

“What a load of bullcrap,” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Oh, don’t be like that.”   
Keith rolled his eyes.

“Oh, and don’t let me forget to go take you to get a key for your dorm!”   
“Dorm?”   
“Of course silly. The dorms here.”   
How big was this school?!   
Screw school, this was more like an academy.

All of this was so overwhelming.

He didn’t even have anything with him.

All of his nerves that had slowly been fading came rushing back to him again.

This strange new world.

He was scared.


End file.
